Esconderse
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Luka mendapatkan kejutan tengah malam dan rentetan pantun penuh cinta dari samurai ungu kesayangannya.


**Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corporation**

**Esconderse ©everdistant utopia**

* * *

Luka menatap layar _laptop_nya dengan tampang horror.

Matanya membesar, dahinya berkerut, mulutnya menganga.

Luka kira ia akan bebas dari kejaran _makhluk itu_ di dunia maya. Dengan naifnya ia berpikir akan mendapatkan ketenangan absolut tanpa makhluk-yang-ia-haramkan-untuk-menyebut-namanya. _Oops, tidak Nona Luka, kau salah besar!_ Ucap realita sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak akan kesialan yang menimpa gadis itu.

Rahang atas dan bawah terkatup menyebabkan bunyi gemeletuk. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya. Mengapa takdir ini begitu kejam terhadapnya? Demi apa pun, Luka hanya ingin bebas darinya, barang sehari saja!

Luka kembali membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar benda lipat itu.

* * *

**GakupoKamui **to **TakoLukaTuna: **Lukaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

* * *

… Ew.

Luka bergidik ngeri. _Sok kenal sekali! _

_Well,_ sekarang kau tahu 'kan, siapa nama makhluk yang enggan disebut Luka?

Jemari lentiknya memijit-mijit tombol _keyboard_ penuh emosi. Ia harus menyelesaikannya detik ini juga. Dengan tidak manis ia menekan tombol _enter_.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: apa

* * *

Hanya sebuah ucapan judes tidak mampu mengusir makhluk itu. _Eggpant freak_ itu telah kebal terhadap omongan-omongan tidak sedap yang tercetus dari bibir Luka. Mungkin dia mengalami overdosis terong sehingga hatinya mati rasa atau apa. Yang jelas, Luka Megurine harus memutar otaknya untuk kabur dari kekangan pendekar terong yang satu ini.

_Ting! _Benda elektronik di hadapannya berbunyi menandakan ada_ chat_ masuk.

Luka menyipitkan matanya saat membaca_ chat_ itu.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: Apa yang sedang Luka lakukan? :)

* * *

Pertanyaan pasaran yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan obrolan. _Not a very good trick_, pikir Luka. Namun entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam hatinya menaha—tidak, lupakan kata-kata bodoh tadi. Maksudnya ia hanya meladeni _chat _makhluk itu karena ia sedang bosan. Tidak ada alasan lain. Yep, sama sekali tidak ada.

Dengan cekatan ia mengetik sebuah balasan.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: tdk ada.

* * *

Luka tertawa.

Ia mau tahu sejauh mana si bodoh itu mampu bertahan menghadapi _tsundere syndrome_ tingkat akut yang diidapnya. Seberapa lama_ samurai_ itu sanggup melawan jawaban singkat dan kata-kata dingin yang siap Luka lontarkan kapan saja. Katanya sih, petarung tangguh. _Well_, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

_satu jam kemudian..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sial!_ Pekik Luka dalam hati. Terong-terong laknat yang telah dilahapnya benar-benar membuat hati _samurai_ itu mati rasa. Daritadi Luka hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting dengan sangat singkat. Benar-benar singkat. Sengaja ia tidak memberi ruang untuk Gaku—_damn_, maksudnya makhluk itu, ya, tidak memberi ruang agar ia kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. _Ooh Luka, kau salah besar! _

... Kalau suatu saat nanti terbit buku berjudul '1001 Cara Menaklukkan Tsundere' dengan pengarang Pendekar Terong a.k.a Gakupo Kamui, Luka sama sekali tidak akan kaget.

_Ting!_ Laptopnya berbunyi lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia membaca kalimat yang terpampang di layar.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: hei, Luka, apa kau seorang teroris?

* * *

Luka memutar bola matanya. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Paling-palingan berujung pada rayuan murahan tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Luka menyipitkan matanya tidak senang. Apa si terong itu pikir Luka akan luluh terhadap gombalan darinya? _Well_, jawabannya adalah tidak. Mau buktinya? Lihat saja ini!

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: iya.

* * *

Tidak perlu menunggu seperempat detik laptop Luka pun berdenting nyaring.

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: pantas saja hatiku meledak-ledak tiap aku berada di dekatmu! :D

.

.

.

_CESSHHH_

.

.

.

Luka mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Haha, hari ini matahari bersinar terik sekali dan Luka lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Pantas saja suhunya terasa panas. Wajahnya sampai memerah saking panasnya. Ha ha ha! Ya, tentu saja begitu! _Oh, what a very good logic,_ Luka.

Luka segera menjarah remote AC yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dan memijit tombol derajat celcius yang paling dingin.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena kepanasan, ia mengetik sebuah balasan dengan cepat.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: bego.

* * *

Empat huruf yang merangkai kata sinonim dari bodoh itu cukup mewakili kekesalannya. Lihat kan, ia tidak luluh akan gombalan Gakupo. Tidak ada yang bisa merobek topeng putri es yang ia kenakan baik-baik. Tak terkecuali Gakupo. Untuk menghindari percakapan lebih lanjut, Luka segera meng-_close_ _browser_ dan mematikan laptopnya. _Bye, eggplant freak!_

Luka berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan pergi ke alam mimpi yang penuh ketenangan. Dan pastinya, tidak ada si terong di sana.

Sialnya ia hampir mati kedinginan.

... Oh, _wait_, sekarang 'kan musim dingin.

* * *

Sial.

_Hatchi!_

... Luka mengusap hidungnya dengan _tissue_ yang di bawanya. Mau tahu kenapa Luka jadi seperti ini?

Tanyakan saja pada makhluk serba ungu yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan Luka-nya-tersayang.

"Oi, Luka, kau terserang flu ya? Mau kubelikan teh hangat?"

Suara itu. Nada sok khawatir itu. Luka teramat sangat benci sekali. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah _makhluk itu_. "Tidak perlu."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Gakupo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum kepada Luka sebelum melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kantin. "Sebentar ya,"

Rupanya alien dari planet terong itu tidak bisa mengerti bahasa manusia. _Oh! Seharusnya Luka tahu!_

Gadis Megurine itu segera merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan _dia_.

Ia melirik bangku di sebelahnya. Tampak sahabatnya, Miku yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kaito Shion. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

Di depannya ada Rin dan Len Kagamine, sedang menyelesaikan soal matematika bersama. Meskipun tampaknya Len lebih memperhatikan wajah gadis Kagami itu daripada soal di hadapannya.

_Jatuh cinta itu, seperti apa rasanya?_

Hah. Peduli amat soal itu. Otak Luka sudah dihabiskan untuk memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk membuat terong itu menjauh darinya. Sejauh mungkin. Ia tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk kencan dengan seseorang. Meskipun sebenarnya antrean cowok yang siap jadi pacar Luka sudah semakin panjang.

Segelas teh hangat disodorkan ke arahnya.

Luka menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati _makhluk itu_ sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Thanks._" Ucapnya dingin, singkat dan padat. _Samurai_ itu menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk di depan Luka. "Masih panas nggak? Sini aku tiupin dulu."

.

.

.

_CESSHHH_

.

.

.

Asap teh yang panas membuat pipi Luka juga terasa panas. _Benarkah begitu?_ Luka menyipitkan matanya. Ucapan sok polos Gakupo membuat dirinya _ilfeel_ seketika. Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Nggak perlu." tuturnya blak-blakan.

Rupanya tekad samurai terong ini terlalu kuat untuk Luka patahkan. "Kamu tau nggak kenapa pelangi cuma setengah?"

Kali ini Luka mengeryitkan dahinya. _Random sekali_, pikir gadis itu. Namun karena penasaran, ia pun balik bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Gakupo tersenyum, lebar sekali. "Soalnya setengah lagi ada di mata kamu~"

Hening.

...

...

...

Sedetik kemudian suara gelak tawa sarkastik Luka terdengar nyaring. "**HA HA HA HA HA HA**!" Gakupo dapat merasakan aura-aura negatif di sekeliling gadis itu. Ia bergidik ngeri. _Sepertinya aku salah bicara..._

"... Berani ngomong sekali lagi nggak?" Luka segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Gakupo. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat ke udara, seakan-akan tangan itu siap dilayangkan ke makhluk di hadapannya detik itu juga. '"Hm?"

_Glek! _Gakupo menelan ludahnya. "L—Luka ... aku kan cuma bercanda," belanya takut-takut.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan dengan tenaga yang amat dahsyat segera dilayangkan ke pipi Gakupo tanpa ampun.

Seisi ruangan segera menoleh ka arah sumber suara. Beberapa anak perempuan menatap Gakupo prihatin, _Daripada disiksa Megurine terus, mending Kamui_-kun_ sama aku aja deh!_

"Itu akibat karena kau sudah menggodaku semalam_." _Ucap Luka ketus. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum melengos dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya angkuh.

Gakupo segera bangkit berdiri. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bekas tamparan Luka.

"Se-_tsundere_ apapun kamu, aku tetap suka!" teriaknya lantang. Para siswa yang menyaksikan ungkapan cinta Gakupo hanya dapat tercengang. _Sumpah, berani banget Gakupo!_ begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

Luka menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mendelik tajam ke arah Gakupo sambil berseru, "Aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Gila! Apa yang barusan dia katakan!? _tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran sekali lagi. Luka benar-benar tidak habis pikir _samurai_ itu akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke cermin di hadapannya. Tampak refleksi dirinya terpantul jelas. Luka membelalakan matanya. Kenapa pipinya memerah? Oh! Itu pasti karena si bodoh itu memancing amarahnya. Yep, sudah pasti begitu.

Luka bersumpah wajahnya memerah bukan karena tersipu. Sama sekali bukan.

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok._

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit. Dengan enggan Luka menyalakan laptopnya. Miku baru saja _sms_ bahwa ia ingin bicara lewat _chatting_. Luka tidak habis pikir, kenapa tidak lewat _sms_ saja?

Ah, sudahlah.

Setengah terkantuk gadis itu segera_ log in_ ke situs _chatting_ yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ia mengeryitkan keningnya tatkala melihat nama yang tertera di bawah tulisan _Online_.

* * *

_**GakupoKamui**__ is now online._

* * *

Oh tidak.

Miku benar-benar telah mengerjainya. Semua ini adalah jebakan agar _samurai_ itu dapat berbicara dengannya. Oh, bumi, telan ia sekarang juga.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat laptopnya berbunyi _Ting!_

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: hai Luka :D

* * *

Dengan enggan gadis itu mengetik sebuah balasan.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: apa maumu?

* * *

Setelah ia menjawab nanti, Luka harus segera _log out_ dan mematikan _laptop_nya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Sekali lagi _laptop_ Luka mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: apa jawabanmu soal pernyataan cintaku tadi?

* * *

Sial.

Luka sama sekali tidak mengira ia akan meminta jawaban. Bukannya ia cuma bercanda?

Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Luka mengerti, hatinya berdebar-debar mengingat insiden siang tadi.

Jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: cari di Google sana!

* * *

Jawaban tidak manis akhirnya terucap dari bibir Luka( anggap saja mereka sedang berbicara ). Ia yakin seratus persen, _samurai_ itu tidak akan berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sungguh yakin.

Sayangnya ekspektasinya harus dipatahkan oleh dentingan nyaring laptopnya.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: untuk apa? semua jawaban yang ku cari 'kan ada di kamu~

* * *

_What the..._

"Norak sekali!" omel Luka kesal. Tentu saja orang di seberang sana tidak mampu mendengarnya. "Idiot! Kampungan! Bodoh!" makian tidak berperasaan itu terus terlontar dari bibirnya.

Belum sempat Luka mengetik sebuah balasan, benda lipat itu kembali mengeluarkan suara.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: tolong buka jendela kamarmu. :)

* * *

Luka hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal sambil membuka kaca jendelanya. Udara dingin segera menusuk-nusuk tulangnya. Benda putih nan halus menyerupai kapas menyambut kehadiran gadis itu. Luka terkesiap saat mendapati sebuah benda keunguan dilayangkan ke arahnya.

Luka menyipitkan matanya. _Apaan tuh? _batinnya penasaran.

Benda yang ternyata sebuah balon berbentuk terong itu perlahan mendekat. Luka menangkap tali yang terjuntai di bawah benda aneh itu.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Memangnya dia pikir aku anak kecil?! _

Dengan amarah yang hampir pada titik maksimalnya, Luka menghampiri _laptop_nya, bersiap mencerca Gakupo atas perilaku bodohnya.

* * *

**TakoLukaTuna** to **GakupoKamui**: apa-apaan sih ini?!

* * *

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali balon. _Awas saja kau, terong bodoh!_

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**:jadi kau kesal padaku, huh? aku hanya memberikan sesuatu yang pantas untukmu. apa itu salah?

* * *

Luka menggeram.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah benar-benar naik pitam. Oh sungguh, ia ingin segera membuat bonyok wajah sok tampan Gakupo.

Penggalan kalimat sesuatu-yang-pantas-untukmu membuat Luka tertohok. Kali ini pecinta terong laknat itu benar-benar cari mati.

Iris biru safirnya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Luka butuh sesuatu guna melampiaskan emosinya. Apa pun dan siapa pun itu.

Pandangan matanya mendarat pada balon dalam genggamannya.

Dengan gusar ia menjarah bolpoin yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Ia meneliti benda itu sebentar. Balon berbentuk terong dengan mata buatan dan wajah yang tersenyum itu mungkin akan membuat Luka luluh oleh ke-_moe_-annya, sayangnya rasa kesalnya sudah mendominasi benak gadis itu sehingga ia tidak menggubris keimutan benda tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian bolpoin itu ia layangkan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, gadis itu menusukkan ujung runcing bolpoin ke balon malang itu. Tepat di matanya.

_DOR!_

Dalam hitungan seperdetik benda itu meledak dengan naas di tangan Luka. Suara letusan menggema di seluruh ruangan yang sunyi tatkala sang balon mengeluarkan udara dan seluruh isinya.

Sebuah benda terlempar dari dalam perut balon.

Luka tercekat.

Dengan ragu ia memungut benda tersebut. Sebuah remasan kertas amburadul itu ia perhatikan baik-baik.

Gadis yang dari awalnya _mungkin_ benci terhadap Gakupo itu segera mengambil konklusi negatif.

_Jadi ini yang dimaksud pantas untukku?! __Lembaran sampah__ ini pantas untukku?! _

Gakupo benar-benar keterlaluan. Dengan geram ia meremas kertas itu.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang keras tersembunyi di balik kertas lecek itu.

Rasa penasaran yang amat kuat membuat Luka membuka remasan kertas. Ia membelalakan matanya tatkala melihat benda yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sempurna berwarna _silver_ yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Bulatan yang cocok disematkan di jari manisnya.

Sebuah cincin.

Luka memandangi cincin itu sejenak, terkesima. Perasaan kesal, jengkel dan sebalnya seketika sirna. Hati esnya perlahan mulai mulai mencair akan hangatnya perlakuan Gakupo. Jantungnya meletup-letup bak euforia.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas lecek dalam genggamannya.

Luka mematung dengan memanas saat itu juga.

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Mungkin cincin ini jelek_

_Tapi aku suka kamu_

_._

_Ikan tuna di masak pakai terong_

_Lalu kucampuri daging sapi_

_Jangan galak-galak, dong!_

_Kamu kan sebenarnya cantik_

_._

_Sebuah terong aku iris-iris_

_Sambil berlari kunyalakan api_

_Ucapan pedasmu bikin miris_

_Aku sakit hati!_

* * *

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya. Berusaha meyakinkan jantungnya untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Suara dentingan jam dinding kamarnya memecah kesunyian malam.

Jam berbunyi sebanyak duabelas kali. Menandakan tugas tanggal dua puluh sembilan telah usai dan digantikan oleh tanggal berikutnya.

Luka tidak dapat menolak hasrat untuk tetap membaca untaian pantun tersebut.

* * *

_Siapa peduli soal pantun buatanku?_

_Bahkan lebih jelek dari suara seruling!_

_Cuma mau bilang selamat ulang tahun,_

_Buat bidadariku tersayang, Luka Megurine._

* * *

...

Rentetan pantun tidak jelas itu berhasil membuat topeng Putri Es yang ia kenakan hancur seketika.

Oh astaga, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

Cupid di atas sana sedang berjingkrak kegirangan. Merayakan keberhasilannya karena kali ini panah cinta itu tidak meleset.

Sementara seseorang sedang harap-harap cemas. Keringat dingin meluncuri pelipisnya.

_Laptop_nya berbunyi. Luka tersentak seketika. Gadis itu segera membaca _chat_ yang masuk dengan tergesa.

* * *

**GakupoKamui** to **TakoLukaTuna**: aku menunggumu di luar. :)

* * *

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Luka menerobos kegelapan dalam rumahnya. Cincin pemberian Gakupo ia genggam erat-erat. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Bola matanya membesar.

Berdiri di sana, seseorang sedang tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya tampak pucat karena kedinginan. Tapi sorot matanya begitu mengundang dan hangat. Diam-diam Gakupo berterima kasih kepada Miku yang sudah mau campur tangan dan membantunya dalam usaha penembakannya.

Luka terpaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luka." Suara maskulin itu menggema di telinganya.

Luka berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Dingin salju yang menusuk-nusuk kakinya tak ia hiraukan. Dengan ragu ia menyerahkan cincin _silver_ dalam genggamannya kepada si pemberi. Gakupo tercengang.

Ia ditolak mentah-mentah.

Usahanya sia-sia.

"K-Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar, lirih. Gakupo sungguh kecewa.

Luka menatap iris _violet_ Gakupo dalam-dalam. "Aku mau kau yang memasangkannya di jari manisku."

Gakupo menghela napas lega. Pernyataan polos Luka membuat ia gemas. Dengan suka cita ia pun melakukan permintaan gadisnya.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaik," tutur Luka. Ia memeluk sang _samurai_ penakluk hatinya. Gakupo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tanah terhampar putih di bawah langit malam. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain. Luka melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Gakupo.

"Jadi..."

Luka mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Gakupo yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa?"

"... Kita pacaran?"

Luka menundukkan kepalanya. "Terserah...," gumamnya lirih.

Hening.

"Ya sudah, kita pacaran." Luka hanya terdiam atas keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Gakupo.

Pipinya memerah. Kali ini Luka tidak akan mengelak, rona di wajanya bukan karena amarah maupun kepanasan. Tetapi karena ia tersipu. Ya, ia tersipu.

Semuanya karena Gakupo.

Gakupo meraih tangan Luka dengan ragu. Pandangan mata mereka saling beradu. Seakan terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Gakupo, Luka mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jarak di antara keduanya semakin dekat sampai akhirnya...

_Hatchi!_

... sebuah bersin menghancurkan segalanya.

"Maaf." Bisik Luka dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Gakupo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

_Mungkin lain kali..._

* * *

"Waktu itu, kenapa kamu bungkus kadonya pakai balon? Tidak romantis, tahu!"

Gakupo hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar keluhan pacarnya tersayang.

"Tapi justru itu 'kan, yang bikin berkesan?"

"Memang sih..."

"Atau mau cincinnya aku masukin ke terong beneran?"

Luka bergidik. "Ew! Menjijikkan!"

Gakupo tertawa. "Tadinya malah mau dimasukin ke perut ikan tuna, biar—"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dada bidang Gakupo.

Seseorang paling sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut ikan tuna.

"Berani ngomong sekali lagi nggak?!"

Hati es itu mungkin sudah benar-benar meleleh. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu abadi tertanam dalam diri Luka,

yakni sifat _tsundere_nya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. /ehem/ oke, saya tau ini telat dan cerita ini asdfghjkl bgt.

mau komentar, saran atau kritik? isi aja kotak review :)


End file.
